Burning up
by cucha
Summary: Hiro encuentra una oportunidad para brillar ....(segundo fic de gravi, tambien lemon)


El segundo fic que escribo de gravi, sin ser una trilogia estan ordenados cronologicamente. sigue siendo yaoi, sigue teniendo lemon, y la pareja.... eso es una sorpresa ;)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Burning up  
  
Como en otras ocasiones, con una gorra ocultando sus cabellos y unas gafas de sol, Ryuichi Sakuma disfruta del concierto de los Bad Luck mezclado entre de sus fans. Su atención está fija en el cantante del grupo, un joven pelirosa que se mueve por el escenario con desbordante vitalidad. Al verlo, Ryuichi sonríe recondando sus inicios con los NG. A su lado en los teclados Suguru Fuyisaki, el joven primo de Tohma, es tan parecido a el.  
  
Pero los ojos de Ryuichi siguen al cantante, a Shuichi; que mientras canta se pega al guitarrista del grupo, su amigo del instituto Hiroshi Nakano. Shuichi abraza a Hiroshi con un brazo por detrás. Nakano, como el gesto más natural del mundo, inclina un poco la cabeza hacia atrás sin dejar de tocar la guitarra, y le da un pequeño mordisco en la oreja. El volumen de los chillidos de las fans aunmenta. Siguiendo con el espectáculo, Shuichi se suelta de su amigo, y baila cantando por el escenario. Pero los ojos de Ryuichi ya no lo siguen, ahora están fijos en Hiro con una extraña sonrisa.  
  
Por la tarde del siguiente día, mientras los componentes del grupo Bad Luck hacen una valoración del concierto en los estudios de la compañia, K recibe un aviso de dirección. Murmurando una disculpa deja a los chicos.  
  
Cuando pasado un rato baja, se le ve serio.  
  
- Nakano - dice poniendo su mano en el hombro de Hiro - Arriba quieren hablar contigo.  
  
Hiro mira extrañado a su manager.  
  
-¿Conmigo?- pregunta -¿Por que será?.  
  
-Vamos, Nakano san, no les hagas esperar - dice K  
  
Hiro mira a sus amigos, se encoje de hombros, y dejando la sala se dirige a la última planta.  
  
En ella puede ver al presidente de la compañia Tohma Seguchi, y sentado en el suelo un gran conejo de peluche rosa dibujando con lápices de colores.  
  
- Ejem..... ¿quería verme, Seguchi san?.  
  
Tohma levanta la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo para observar al joven guitarrista, de todas las ideas que su amigo Ryuichi ha tenido esta podría ser la más absurda o la más genial.  
  
- Si - dice levantandose, rodeando la mesa se acerca al joven - quería hacerte una proposición .  
  
Pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros lo lleva al rincón donde estaá el peluche rosa.  
  
- Kuma,Kuma - dice Tohma con una sonrisa, inclinándose sobre el peluche. Este levanta la cabeza, y un par de grandes ojos azules miran a Hiro.  
  
-!Hiro san!- esclama Ryuichi en tono aniñado saltando encima de Hiro -¿Me has traido caramelos, Hiro san?  
  
Tirado en el suelo, y con Ryuichi vestido de conejo de peluche rosa encima de el, Hiro mira a Tohma con expresión de súplica.  
  
- No Ryu kun - dice Tohma en tono dulce - ha venido para hablar de los conciertos, ¿recuerdas?  
  
Ryuichi se lleva un dedo a la boca, y hace morritos mientras frunce el ceño.  
  
- Si, Hiro san tocará la guitarra con nosotros - dice por fin.  
  
-¿Tocar?- murmura Hiro cada vez mas confundido.  
  
Tohma se las apaña para apartar a Ryuichi y levantar al pobre Hiro.  
  
-Si - dice Tohma al muchacho -básicamente es lo que ha dicho Sakuma san. Noriko chan está en el los últimos meses de embarazo y se nos ha ocurrido cambiar por un tiempo la formación del grupo, además de el... - dice señalando con la cabeza a Ryuichi - tendremos un batería y un guitarra, que si aceptas podras ser tu.  
  
Hiro se queda mirando a su jefe asimilando la oferta que le ha hecho, nota un brazo que pasa por encima de sus hombros. Cuando se gira ve que es el de Ryuichi, sin el peluche.  
  
-Esto no significa que tengas que dejar tu grupo - le dice, mirándolo con expresión adulta - yo nunca te pediría tal cosa.  
  
- hmm...bueno, yo...¿puedo pensármelo un día? - pregunta Hiro.  
  
-!Clarooo!- exclama Ryuichi con voz aniñada -¿pero me dirás que si, verdad? ¿verdad?  
  
Tohma tiene que volver a rescatar a Hiro de los brazos de Ryuichi.  
  
-Si, si, pero antes dejale que se lo piense -  
  
Para más seguridad, Tohma acompaña al chico hasta la puerta del despacho. Parandose un momento en el humbral mira hacia el interior.  
  
-¿Ha sido siempre así?- pregunta Hiro.  
  
Tohma también mira al interior de su despacho, hacia Ryuichi.  
  
- No - responde con tristeza - Cuida siempre de tu amigo, Nakano san - le dice mirándolo con intensidad - Cuidalo mucho y no lo abandones cuando te necesite.  
  
Hiro corresponde a esa declaración con un mudo asentimiento.  
  
Cuando Tohma regresa al despacho puede ver a su amigo parado delante de los ventanales, mirando por ellos.  
  
- Aceptará - dice Ryuichi en tono adulto - no dejará escapar esta oportunidad...  
  
Abajo en el estudio, los amigos de Hiro reciben la noticia con alegría, y algo de envidia.  
  
-¿Y que les vas a decir?- pregunta K al chico.  
  
-¿Que va a ser? - exclama Shuichi pasándole a Hiro el brazo por el cuello, y colgándose de el - !Diles que si!,!que si!,!que siiiiiii....!  
  
- Yo, yo...- Hiro no sabe que decir. El no esperaba que la propuesta fuese acogida con tanto entusiamo.  
  
Al día siguiente lo primero que hace Hiro es subir a la ultima planta y aceptar la propuesta.  
  
De allí lo siguiente es bajar a una de las salas de ensayo para conocer al batería. Un tipo moreno, de ojos negros y expresión bonachona que responde al nombre de Taro, segun Tohma es un músico de estudio, antíguo conocido de los miembros de NG. Ryuichi saluda a Taro con alegría y le ofrece gominolas, que este acepta gustoso.   
  
Con un palito de regaliz en la boca, Taro se pone detrás en la batería. Hiro, todavía algo inseguro, se coloca su guitarra y la templa. Tohma enciende sus teclado. Cuando Ryuichi toma entre sus manos el micrófono, la magia se opera y este se tranforma.   
  
Después de haber tocado tres canciones seguidas sin ningún fallo apreciable, Tohma mira a su amigo Ryuichi. Si, parece ser que la idea ha dado resultado.   
  
Los planes quedan de manera que en las siguientes dos semana Hiro ensayara con la banda senior de la compañia, al menos durante la mitad de la jornada. El día anterior al primer concierto trabajarán la coreografía y las pruebas de sonido.   
  
Cuando llega el día del primer concierto, Hiro es una madeja de nervios.   
  
Ryuichi, a su lado le da un codazo amistoso y le guiña el ojo. Cuando el grupo sale al escenario y se encienden los focos, Hiro se aisla del mundo que le rodea y toca.   
  
Siguiendo con el espectáculo que han ensayado antes, Ryuichi se sube a la plataforma donde está la batería, Mientras canta alarga el brazo y sujetando a Hiro lo trae hacia el. Hiro se sorprende cuando nota que la mano del cantante empieza a pasearse por su pecho, acariciándolo. Sigue tocando como puede mientras el cantante aprovecha para meter su mano por la cintura del pantalón de Hiro. Cuando llega la parte instrumental, Ryuichi sujeta la cabeza de Hiro de la frente, y echándola hacia atrás lo besa en los labios. Durante un momento de confusión, Hiro deja de tocar su guitarra cuando nota como la lengua de Ryuichi explora su boca. Por suerte una vocecita en su interior le obliga a seguir tocando, a pesar de lo estraña de la posición. Puede oir como los gritos de las fans aumentan de volumen. Cuando se separan Ryuichi mira al joven con deseo, Tras darle un lametón en el cuello, lo suelta y prosigue con la canción.   
  
El concierto sigue, aunque lo del beso no se repite, los momentos en que Ryuichi se pega de manera provocativa al guitarrista si.   
  
Hiro hace gala de toda su profesionalidad aguantando el tipo, sobre todo cuando Ryuichi cae de rodillas delante de el, moviendo sus caderas como si estuviera practicando el sexo, y empezando a acariciarle la entrepierna mientras canta.  
  
Cuando termina el concierto, Hiro está que echa humo, ha tenido que soportar el acoso de Ryuichi, al descansar un momento entre bastidores Tohma le llama la atención.  
  
-¿Se puede saber por que has perdido el acorde?- le dice  
  
Hiro mira al jefe de su compañia con expresión de perplejidad.  
  
-!Me ha besado! - responde señalando con el dedo a Ryuichi, este está apoyado en una pared con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza y mirandoles con expresión inocente.  
  
-¿Y que?- insiste Tohma.  
  
-!Que me ha besado!- exclama Hiro- !me ha metido la lengua hasta la tráquea!!Y me ha sobado!  
  
-!Por mi como si te baja los pantalones y te la chupa! - replica Tohma - en el escenario tu tienes que seguir tocando hasta que se acabe la canción.  
  
-Pero...  
  
Con un gesto de negativa, Tohma da por zanjada la cuestión y se desentiende del muchacho, el espectáculo todavía no ha terminado y les quedan dos bises. Casi sin poder aguantar la risa, Taro se acerca al guitarrista.  
  
- Tu procura tener la guitarra abajo bien pegada - le dice.   
  
Tras darle una palmadita en el hombro sigue a Tohma otra vez al escenario.   
  
Ryuichi sigue a sus amigos, a la vez que acaricia a Hiro por el pecho con un dedo cuando para delante de el. Hiro frunce el ceño, y con un gesto de resignación sale también.  
  
Para tranquilidad del guitarrista, Ryuichi se comporta durante los dos bises y no repite el espectaculo.  
  
Como si no hubiese pasado nada se retiran a sus camerinos.   
  
Tanto Ryuichi como Tohma tienen el suyo propio. Como el y Taro no son miembros oficiales del grupo, comparten camerino. Por eso se extraña cuando al entrar no ve las cosas de Taro, pero oye el sonido del agua de la ducha. ¿Se habra olvidado Taro de cerrarla?. Con un encojimiento de hombros Hiro deja el tema, y pensado que darse una ducha es una buena idea empieza a quitarse los zapatos primero, y luego el resto de la ropa.   
  
Coje una toalla y abre la puerta del baño, de este sale una densa nube de vapor que casi lo ciega y difumina los contornos. Por eso no se da cuenta de que hay álguien más en el baño hasta que nota unos brazos alrrededor de su cuello. Con un grito de sorpresa, Hiro da un bote girándose bruscamente.   
  
-¿Te he asustado Hiro kun?   
  
Hiro abre la boca con expresión de asombro y sorpresa. Delante de el, en la ducha, está Ryuichi Sakuma, totalmente desnudo.  
  
-¿Ibas a ducharte?- le pregunta, sonriendo pícaramente.   
  
Hiro niega con la cabeza, entonces se da cuenta de que el también está desnudo. Sus ojos se abren como platos y se sonroja de la vergüenza sin saber que hacer. Ryuichi sale de la ducha, y cogiendole la toalla se la pasa por detrás de la cintura.  
  
- Sabes que cuando te sonrojas estás irresistible - murmura, usando la toalla para aproximarlo a el, lentamente.   
  
El pobre Hiro intenta retroceder, pero el lavabo detrás de el se lo impide, se aferra al borde de este mientras mira hipnotizado como los labios de Ryuichi se acercan a los suyos.   
  
Puede notar el cuerpo del cantante, la fresca piel de este sobre la suya. Ryuichi se para a poco centímetros de la boca de Hiro con la suya entreabierta, puede sentir el cálido aliento del chico sobre su rostro, su respiración agitada.   
  
Ryuichi sonríe, delicadamente roza sus labios con los de el, a la vez que empieza a mover su cuerpo lentamente.   
  
Hiro sigue bloqueado, soportaándolo todo pasivamente como en el escenario, su mente no para de decirle que está con Ryuichi Sakuma, su ídolo y el de Shuichi.   
  
Ryuichi frunce un poco el ceño ante la pasividad del chico, y mostrándose más agresivo junta sus labios forzando la entrada con su lengua en la boca de Hiro, mientras sus manos bajan hasta su trasero, y hundiendo los dedos en la carne lo pega más a el.   
  
Hiro reacciona con un gemido que estremece su cuerpo, instintivamente abraza al cantante. Este lame y le mosdisquea los labios con ansiedad, mientras mueve su cadera haciendo que los sexos de ambos se rocen. Hiro responde al estímulo, pero por desgracia para el, al estar en una posición tan incomoda casi se cae de no ser por que Ryuichi lo sujeta.  
  
-!Hiro, jajajajajaja......  
  
Ryuichi se ríe mientras abraza al chico, este vuelve a sonrojarse avergonzado.   
  
- Mmmmm, si - ronronea Ryuichi buscando otra vez los labios del guitarrista - se te ve tan lindo...  
  
Ryuichi va bajando por el cuello de Hiro, sus manos acariciándole el pecho, pellizcándole los pezones. Hiro levanta la cabeza del cantante buscando sus labios, pero este se zafa y empieza a bajar hasta apoyar una rodilla en el suelo, frente a el. El chico esta erecto, y terriblemente excitado. Ryuichi lo toma entre sus manos.  
  
Jugando con el miembro de Hiro, lentamente recorre su extensión con la lengua hasta la punta, donde la mueve en lentos círculos, por el borde de su rosada cabeza.   
  
Hiro enreda sus dedos en los cabellos verdes del cantante, con la otra mano se sujeta al lavabo. Meciendo suavemente sus caderas, saborea el dulce tormento al que el cantante le somete.   
  
Cansado ya de jugar con el, Ryuichi pasa a utilizar su boca. Hiro inspira bruscamente, a la vez que abre sus ojos, cuando siente la subción de la boca de Ryuichi. Sus jadeos resuenan entre las paredes del baño cada vez más intensos. Su cadera se agita cada vez más rápido. Siente tanto calor, no podrá aguantar mucho más.  
  
Pero Ryuichi no es clemente con el, y sigue castigándolo subcionando más fuerte, aprentando con sus labios, a la vez que mueve su lengua por el miembro de Hiro dentro de la boca. Hiro tiene que aferrarse otra vez al lavabo con las dos manos, arqueando su cuerpo hacia atrás ya no lucha contra la naturaleza. Denso y cálido, nota como llena la boca de Ryuichi. Este sigue subcionando con glotonería hasta que Hiro nota que las piernas le van a fallar.  
  
- Para - gime - para por favor....  
  
Esta vez Ryuichi es complaciente y lentamente lo retira de su boca, un fino hilo se desliza por al comisura de los labios, y se levanta buscando los del guitarrista que cae rendido en sus brazos, a pesar de su aspecto fragil, Ryuichi lo abraza con fuerza acariciándole con ternura los cabellos castaños. Cuando nota que el chico recupera el aliento lo suelta, le da un ligero beso y sale del baño. Hiro suelta un largo suspiro, todavía sin llegar a creerse lo que acaba de pasar.   
  
Al salir del baño encuentra a Ryuichi sentado en el amplio y parcheado sofa, todavía desnudo. El cantante extiende su mano invitándolo a acercarse, y por lo que Hiro puede apreciar, todavía tiene ganas de más. Hiro se acerca sonriendo con un poco de apreensión, preguntándose que le tendrá preparado ahora.   
  
Tomandolo de la mano, Ryuichi sienta al joven a su lado. Y con una lasciva sonrisa se inclina sobre el, tumbándolo, a la vez que va recorriendo su cuerpo con suaves besos.   
  
Algo en todo esto le resulta familiar a Hiro, que involuntariamente se tensa. Ryuichi lo siente, y mientras recorre el cuerpo del chico con sus labios, va acariciando el sexo de Hiro hasta que siente como este responde. La sorpresa se la lleva Hiro cuando ve como Ryuichi se sienta de rodillas sobre el, y tomando el miembro de Hiro se lo introduce, lentamente.   
  
Hiro nota que a pesar de la estrechez se desliza con facilidad en el interior del cantante, como si ya se hubiese lubricado antes. Inclinando el cuerpo y cerrando los ojos, Ryuichi marca el ritmo con sus caderas, primero despacio, profundizando la penetración a cada embestida, sintiéndolo en toda su longitud, Hiro solo puede tomar aire y soltarlo en un largo jadeo, mientras sus manos se agarran a las caderas del cantante.   
  
Este toma una de las manos del chico y se la lleva a la boca, donde empieza a lamer y a chupar sus dedos, luego apoyando la mano de Hiro en su pecho, se va acariciando con ella mientras la va bajando hasta llegar a su duro sexo. Hiro entiende lo que tiene que hacer, y tomandolo empieza a masajearlo. Ryuichi gime cuando siente el contacto, y su cadera empieza a moverse de forma más rapida y violenta.  
  
- Si, Hiro kun...- jadea - aprendes rápido....   
  
Ryuichi se inclina hacia delante y deja que sea Hiro quien empiece a moverse. Este, con su mano libre, toma al cantante de la nuca y se lo acerca, buscando probar otra vez los dulces labios de Ryuichi en un apasionado beso que ahogan los gemidos que salen de su boca. Hiro nota como el cuerpo del cantante arde por dentro, como la estrechez que envuelve su miembro aumenta, y mueve la mano sobre el de Ryuichi con más energía. Esta vez consigue que Ryuichi pierda el control, y aferrandose al joven guitarrista hunda el rostro en su pecho mientras su cadera se mueve en expasmos de placer, Hiro siente el cálido fluido del cantante sobre la mano y el vientre, alcanzando el orgasmo cuando todo el peso del cuerpo agotado del cantante cae sobre el.   
  
- Wuaaoww....- susurra Ryuichi, todavía con la respiración alterada. Hiro también está sin aliento otra vez.  
  
- Sakuma san, yo...- empieza a decir.  
  
-Shhhh- Ryuichi le pone un dedo sobre los labios, silenciándolo - llamame Ryu kun, después de esto te dejo hacerlo - dice sonriendo.   
  
Hiro corresponde a la sonrisa, besa el dedo del cantante y cerrando los ojos se relaja entre sus brazos . Pero este tiene otra idea en mente.  
  
A fuera, en el camerino que pertenece a Ryuichi, Tatsuha está cansado de esperar. Después de haber tenido que apartar a las fans, de haber tenido que esquivar a los de seguridad... Cuando pregunto por Ryuichi, Tohma lo pilló del cogote y lo metió en el camerino ordenándole que no se moviera de allí.   
  
Bueno, si en esta ocasión el cantante no quiere verle peor para el, está cansado y aburrido de esperar.   
  
Con expresión de enfado sale del camerino del cantante dispuesto a largarse, cuando pasa por delante de la puerta del otro camerino le parece oir gemidos de una voz conocida.  
  
Todavía entre los brazos de Hiro, Ryuichi puede escuchar las pulsaciones de su corazón, el chico está tíbio y suave, Ryuichi siente deseos de poseerlo.   
  
Con suavidad se desliza a un lado, y empujándole del hombro lo va girando hasta que queda de espaldas a el.  
  
- ¿Que?, ¿Que haces?- pregunta Hiro cuando se da cuenta de que está de cara al respaldo del sofa.  
  
-¿Tu que crees, bollito de crema?- mumura Ryuichi soplandole al oido, mientras su mano empieza a acariciarle los testículos.  
  
-¿Pero no has tenido bastante?- pregunta Hiro con asombro.   
  
Ryuichi sonríe mordisqueándole el lobulo de la oreja, deja de acariciarle para buscar su mano todavía humeda. Hiro mira de reojo como tira de su brazo hacia atrás.  
  
- !No!- exclama intentando soltarse, cuando nota que el cantante utiliza sus propios dedos para lubricarlo.  
  
- Esta aquí - murmura Ryuichi, en tono sensual -¿no lo sientes?.  
  
Hiro no responde, gime suavemente sintiendo su dedo y el de Ryuichi que lo guia, en su interior.   
  
El tono de sus gemidos, el valanceo de su cadera, el chico lo está poniendo tan caliente que Ryuichi tiene que morderle el hombro para reprimir su ansiedad y no penetrarlo ya mismo. No, aunque sospecha que Hiro ya no es virgen, tiene que darle tiempo para que esté en condiciones. Ryuichi prueba a introducir otro dedo y el chico arquea su cuerpo recibiéndolo con gemidos más intensos. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás la gira buscando la boca de Ryuichi. Este pasa su brazo libre por debajo de la cabeza del guitarrista y sujetándole el rostro primero le besa, recorriendo luego con su lengua los labios de Hiro, lamiendo su garganta a la vez que le mete los dedos en la boca. Hiro los chupa con la mirada clavada en la del cantante, Ryuichi ya no aguanta más. Retirando los dedos coloca la punta de su miembro en la entrada del chico. Por un momento Hiro cierra los ojos y contiene la respiración.  
  
- Muérdeme - murmura Ryuichi - si te hago daño muérdeme.   
  
Hiro abre los ojos y le mira con sorpresa. Ryuichi empuja bruscamente, entrando hasta el fondo.   
  
Hiro reprime un grito de dolor a la vez que muerde los dedos de Ryuichi.  
  
- Si - gime Ryuichi, restregando su mejilla contra la del chico - eso es.   
  
Las uñas de Ryuichi, dejan un surco rojizo en la piel del joven según van bajando hasta tomar el sexo de Hiro, que empieza a masajear al mismo ritmo que toman sus caderas.   
  
Pasado el primer momento de dolor, Hiro deja de morder los dedos del cantante y une sus gemidos a los de este.  
  
Antes de meterse en el baño, Hiro olvidó echarle la llave a la puerta del camerino, por eso ninguno olle como esta se abre.  
  
Cuando Tatsuha entra, lo primero que ve es el cuerpo desnudo de Ryuichi, de espaldas a el tumbado en un gran sofá algo destartalado, su piel brilla por el sudor y se mueve salvajemente embistiendo a otro joven que no alcanza a ver. Cierra tras el la puerta al entrar en el camerino mirando embobado la escena, notando como el calor empieza a subirle.   
  
Sin detener su ritmo Ryuichi gira la cabeza, y le mira con una sonrisa lasciva.  
  
- Takun - le llama - ¿Te unes a la fiesta?.  
  
Tatsuha tiene que correr al tocador del camerino, a por un pañuelo para detener la hemorragia de su nariz. Una vez seguro de que ya no gotea empieza a quitarse con entusiamo la ropa.   
  
Cuando llega junto al sofa, ve que Ryuichi de alguna manera le a dado la vuelta al joven dejándolo abajo y boca arriba, descubriendo que es Hiro, el guitarista de los Bad Luck.  
  
Tatsuha se encoje los hombros figiendo un gesto de resignación. Vale, no es Shuichi, pero es su mejor amigo y tampoco está tan mal, para que negarlo.   
  
Arrodillandose en el suelo se inclina sobre Ryuichi y le besa, luego mira a Hiro, sus ojos están humedos y su rostro ruborizado, se le ve tan deseable.   
  
Tatsuha acaricia la melena rebelde de Hiro, luego pasa su pulgar por los labios de este separándolos, y sujetando su miembro con la otra mano se lo introduce en la boca. Hiro al principio intenta rechazarlo, pero aunque Tatsuha sea más joven es más fuerte, lo inmoviliza sujetando sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza.   
  
Con el guitarrista sujeto, Tatsuha toma de la nuca a Ryuichi y le besa, hunde su lengua en la boca recorriendola en su interior, buscando su lengua. Ryuichi corresponde al sofocante beso, hasta que la necesidad de aire de ambos hace que se separen, la saliva une sus lengua por un momento.   
  
- Métemela - gime Ryuichi, mirándole con deseo.  
  
Tatsuha no se hace de rogar, liberando a Hiro sube al sofa colocándose tras Ryuichi.  
  
Ryuichi, que sigue moviendose dentro del guitarrista, es inclina sobre este hasta que su labios se rozan.  
  
- Besame Hiro kun - le dice - deja que te muerda...  
  
Cuando siente el miembro de Tatsuha entrar en el, Ryuichi junta sus labios con los de Hiro buscando morder su lengua, la saliva se escurre por la comisura de sus labios.   
  
El beso se rompe cuando Tatsuha toma a Ryuichi de los cabellos y tira del el hacia atrás. Con la lengua recoje la saliva de su boca, y luego va recorriendo su cuello, sus hombros.  
  
Como la penetración de Tatsuha hace que la de Ryuichi tengan más fuerza, Hiro tiene que levantar su cadera y sujetarse al sofa para no terminar en el suelo.  
  
Hiro mira al cantante jadeando y gimiendo sobre el. Con Tatsuha detrás y el debajo llegara pronto al orgasmo. Entonces mira al joven Uegashi, tomándolo desde detrás este lame el cuello de Ryuichi.  
  
Hiro cierra los ojos, nota como el cantante está aumentando el ritmo de su respiración y de su cadera. Si, le falta poco.  
  
Con un gemido más largo y agudo de Ryuichi, Hiro nota que su interior se llena del cálido líquido del cantante. Por un momento Tatsuha deja de moverse y Hiro abre los ojos. Ve como Ryuichi sale de su interior y se tumba a su lado, con los ojos entronados y al respiración agitada.  
  
-Hiro kun- murmura este.  
  
Hiro mira con cariño al cantante, y le acaricia la mejilla. Pero, ¿y Tatsuha?  
  
Este sigue en la misma posición donde estaba, con su miembro todavía erecto y brillante de humedad. Primero mira a Ryuichi, y este le corresponde asintiendo con la cabeza. Luego mira a Hiro, y cubriendolo con su cuerpo lo penetra, sustituyendo al cantante.   
  
Hiro ya no nota dolor cuando Tatsuha se mueve en su interior, la diferencia está en la vitalidad del chico que hace que su espalda se arquee, arrancándole gemidos cada vez más fuertes.   
  
Tatsuha se mueve con violencia sobre el, sus besos son más apasionados y salvajes que los de Ryuichi, pero menos experimentados.   
  
Hiro nota que se va, echando los brazos hacia atrás, ladea al cabeza buscando al cantante, que deslizando su mano por el pecho de Hiro, toma su miembro y lo masajea. Con su boca ahoga el último gemido del orgasmo de Hiro.   
  
Tatsuha le sigue poco después, cuando siente que se va a correr,se retira del interior de Hiro para derramar su líquido encima del vientre de Ryuichi, dejadose caer luego sobre Hiro.  
  
Ryuichi abraza a los dos agotados chicos.  
  
De los tres, Tatsuha es el primero en recuperarse, se levanta del sofa y entra en el baño dejando a Hiro y a Ryuichi solos.  
  
Este se incorpora apoyando la cabeza sobre una mano, y mira al guitarrista.  
  
- Dime Hiro kun - le pregunta - ¿cual de los dos hermanos lo hace mejor?.  
  
Hiro mira al cantante con sorpresa, luego con odio. Levantándose bruscamente del sofa empieza a buscar sus cosas.   
  
-Hiro - llama el cantante.  
  
Este lo ignora.  
  
-Hiro - insite Ryuichi.  
  
Pero Hiro no le hace caso y a pesar de sentirse pringoso y húmedo empieza a ponerse los pantalones. Quiere salir de alli cuanto antes.   
  
Un extraño sonido a sus espaldas hace que se detenga. Un agudo lamento que le pone los pelos de punta. Cuando se gira puede ver a Ryuichi encogido sobre si mismo, abrazando a su rodillas, gimiendo y llorando como un niño.  
  
Hiro corre hacia el cantante y le abraza.  
  
- !Ryu kun, no! - exclama -!no, perdoname por favor!.  
  
Pero Ryuichi se gira y le da la espalda, todavía encojido. Al oir el llanto, Tatsuha sale del baño a ver que pasa.  
  
-¿Que le has hecho?- exclama con enfado acercándose al sofá.  
  
Cun un fuerte tirón retira a Hiro y se inclina sobre Ryuichi, abrazandolo. Ryuichi intenta zafarse de los brazos del joven Uegashi, mientras sigue llorando como un niño.  
  
-!Te juro que no le he dicho nada! - exclama Hiro mirando con preocupación al cantante.  
  
Tatsuha se gira hacia el guitarrista. Con una mirada muy parecida a la de su hermano.  
  
- Vete - dice.  
  
Hiro suspira, nada de lo que diga calmará al chico. Con su corazón encojido por la tristeza termina de vestirse, y recogiendo sus cosas sale del camerino.  
  
Lo primero que hace al llegar a su piso es quitarse la ropa y meterse en la ducha. Se pasa un bueno rato con los brazos colgando a sus costados, y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, recibiendo las gotas de agua en el rostro.   
  
Luego, tras secarse y ponerse el pijama, se queda tumbado en la cama. Cuando Shuichi tiene problemas acude a el, le cuenta sus penas. Pero cuando el tiene problemas ¿a quien puede acudir?. En silencio una lágrima se desliza de sus ojos.  
  
A la mañana del día siguiente, lo primero que hace es tomar el ascensor para subir a dirección, y decirle a Tohma que se busquen a otro guitarra.   
  
El ascensor se para en uno de los pisos intermedios entrando Ryuichi, Ambos se quedan mirando con sorpresa mientras las puertas del ascensor se cierran y sigue subiendo. Hiro es el primero en desviar su mirada con el rostro ruborizado.  
  
- Nakano san - murmura Ryuichi.  
  
Hiro se aleja del cantante.  
  
- Hiro - insiste, en su voz hay tanta tristeza - Perdoname.  
  
-¿Como lo supiste?- pregunta Hiro, sin levantar su mirada.  
  
- Yo... no lo sabía - reponde Ryuichi, vacilante - lo sospechaba pero... no tenía que haberte dicho lo que dije.  
  
Hiro se acerca al cantante y lo acorrala en un rincón de la caja del ascensor, apoyando las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza.  
  
-No se lo digas a nadie - dice Hiro en tono amenazador. Clavando su mirada en la de Ryuichi.  
  
Este se encoje, sobrecojido. Por un momento ha podido ver un destello de salvaje violencia en el fondo de esos ojos caoba, normalmente bondadosos.  
  
-Nnnno lo haré - tartamudea Ryuichi, incipientes lágrimas intentan salir de sus grandes ojos azules.  
  
Hiro se da cuenta de que está presionando demasiado al cantante, y le abraza acariciando sus cabellos. Sorprendido y todavía con la mirada húmeda, Ryuichi inclina su cabeza peliverde sobre el hombro de Hiro.  
  
- No quiero que Shuichi sufra por mi culpa - murmura Hiro.  
  
- Hiro kun - suspira Ryuichi, hundiendo su frente en el hueco del cuello del chico, empieza a llorar. Hiro se separa y toma el rostro del cantante entre sus manos, limpiando la lágrimas.  
  
-¿Por que lloras, Ryuchan?- pregunta dulcemente.  
  
Ryuichi no reponde, sonríe con tristeza y negando con la cabeza abraza al chico con fuerza.  
  
-No cambies Hiro kun.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
este rinconcito es para dar las gracias a aiona y a saiyi por ayudarme a ponerle titulo.  
  
para el tercero me lo voy a tomar con calma. si, habra un tercero con hiro y..... 


End file.
